Speak Now
by jessjoypow
Summary: "I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl."


"Bella, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, he cheated on you." Angela was nervous for her friend. This was completely out of character for the brunette girl.

"He didn't cheat on me Ang, we were broken up at that time and we both made mistakes; his just ended up pregnant. Look, if I don't do this I will always wonder 'What if?'. Do you really think I want that hanging over my head for the rest of my life?" Bella replied as she finished getting ready.

"No, I guess you wouldn't." She sighed. Although Bella was not the kind of girl you would think of to crash a wedding, Angela understood where she was coming from; Edward and Bella were meant to be together.

…

Bella could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins. She had made it inside the church. From her position she could see Emmett and Jasper sharing a flask of what she assumed was whiskey as well as Tanya's annoyingly snotty family. It looked as though Mrs. Denali was trying to smile, but it was hard to tell with all of the Botox she insisted on injecting into her face. Tanya's sisters, Irina and Kate looked bored out of their minds and her father looked almost smug.

Somewhere in the back of the church Bella could hear the woman of the hour yelling at one of her bridesmaids. It sounded like a comment was made about the dress and how it looked like a pastry. The brunette wedding crasher couldn't help but snicker at that as she imagined it in her mind's eye. This could not be what Edward imagined his wedding would be like. It was too much, too big and too loud.

Bella started losing herself in a daydream of what she was about to do. She pictured that everything would go according to plan and that Edward would be grateful for the save from this circus.

…

It was almost time. The ushers had everyone seated and the groom and his party were at the front of the church with the Preacher. If Bella wasn't so in tune with Edward and his expressions she would think he was any normal groom nervously awaiting his bride. His fidgeting though, was not that of nervousness but of frustration. He was wringing his hands and adjusting and re-adjusting his suit jacket, rather than running his hand through that wild hair that belied how soft it truly was.

The organ starts playing the traditional march and everyone stands to watch as the former pageant queen floats down the aisle. Bella rolled her eyes as she watched from behind a curtain. She wasn't technically invited as Tanya hates her so she had to make sure she wasn't seen until the right moment.

Bella is anxious through the entire ceremony waiting until that moment that is usually silent as no one wants to offend. At long last, the Preacher asked the age old question.

"Does anyone here have an objection to this union? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

That was Bella's que as she stepped out from behind the curtain and into the aisle. Her hands are shaking as horrified gasps and looks from everyone else in attendance are directed at her. She however is not looking at any of them. No, she is looking at those emerald green orbs, so full of love, regret and shock.

"Edward, please don't say 'I do'. You aren't meant to marry Tanya. You were meant to be with me. I know you think she is pregnant and that is why you are doing this but this isn't the 1700's. This is 2016 for crying out loud! And if she really is pregnant you can still be a father to it. Please Edward, please stop with this circus." Bella took a deep breath waiting for his answer.

"How dare you, you little bitch! This is my wedding!" Tanya screeched in her shrill voice. "Tell her Edward! Tell her that you are with me! Tell her to leave!"

"Shut up Tanya." It was the first thing Bella heard him say in almost a month. His voice was as angelic as she remembered.

"You're not honestly thinking of doing as she said, are you?" Tanya couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing. Who could choose that mousy, plain Jane over her? She was a Beauty Queen for crying out loud!

"Bella, I will meet you at the back door once I'm out of this monkey suit." With that Edward rushed back down the aisle and into the room that held his overnight bag.

There were mixed reactions around the room. The bride's side of course was scandalized by this turn of events; the groom's guests however were elated that they wouldn't have to call that annoying strawberry blonde their family. Emmett and Jasper high fived each other. They, along with Alice and Rosalie, escorted Bella to the planned meeting place in order to keep Tanya and her snotty relatives away from the couple until they could get away. Before walking out of the main chapel though, Rosalie ran to where Tanya was and slapped her across the face with a resounding pop.

"That's for calling my friend a bitch, bitch."

Bella was shocked as she always thought Rosalie didn't particularly like her.

Silence followed the group as they made their way to where Edward was already waiting.

"Take my car." Emmett tossed his keys to Edward with a smile.

"Thanks guys." He replied to the group as he grabbed Bella's hand and started running toward the big jeep.

As soon as they were inside, Edward cupped her cheeks and pulled her in for a long awaited kiss.

"I am so sorry about everything." He murmured as laid kisses all over her face, making sure she was real. "I am so sorry I almost made the second biggest mistake of my life. Thank you for being there for me."

"Let's just get out of here. I want you all to myself tonight." Bella whispered to him.

The jeep roared to life and the couple peeled out of the parking lot so fast, you could hear the tires squeal.

…

I don't own anything that was an inspiration to this story. That includes Twilight by SMeyer and the song Speak Now by TSwift. Please let me know what you think. I am still new and always trying to get better.


End file.
